Mayumi s Leben
by MayumiMoriyama
Summary: Das Leben von Mayumi Moriyama. Sie ist ein 18 jähriges Mädchen und unsterblich in ihren Sensei Kakashi Hatake verliebt.


Hallo Leute ^^ ich will mich mal kurz vorstellen! Mein Name ist Mayumi Moriyama ich bin 18 Jahre alt und wohne in Konoha. Ursprünglich komme ich aus Kumogakure aber aus Karriere technischen Gründen bin ich nach Konoha gekommen. Ich versuche mich zur Anbu hinaufzuarbeiten aber leider ist das schwerer als gedacht. Naja zu dieser Geschichte, ich werde sie in der Ich-Perspektive erzählen und versuchen euch mein Leben zu erzählen.

Damit ihr euch ein Bild von mir machen könnt werde ich euch versuchen zu beschreiben wie ich aussehe. Wen das eventuell nicht interessiert einfach weiter scrollen.

Ich bin normal groß, also keine 2 Meter und auch nicht ein Zwerg! Ich habe Eisblaue Augen und strahlend violette Haare. Ich trage einen halb Kimono mit Maske – er ist rot. Hier und da noch Netz-Sachen und Stiefel. So das wars jetzt erst mal zu mir.

Nun zur Geschichte:

Kapitel1: Alles hat seinen Anfang!

Die Sonne bahnte sich ihren Weg über die kluftigen Felsen von Konohas Steinstatuen. Nun hatte sie den Horizont hinter sich gelassen und stieg in die Höhe. Es ist nun 12 Uhr mittags und alle Ninjas sind schon hell wach und machen ihre Aufgaben. Nur ich, ich liege noch faul im Bett

Irgendwann entschloss ich mich aufzustehen und ging ins Bad. Zuerst duschte ich mich und dann zog ich mir meine Klamotten an.

„Na dann auf geht's!" Ich schnappte mir mein Katana und ging nach draußen. Die Straßen von Konoha waren überfüllt und man kam nur schleichend voran. Ich sprang auf eines der Dächer und lief so zum Hokage. So wie jeder feine Ninja klopfte ich an der Tür des Kages und trat ein.

„Guten Morgen Mayumi!", sagte Hiruzen und lächelte mich wie immer freundlich an.

„Guten Morgen Hokage-samma", entgegne ich ihm. Ich verbeugte mich kurz und nahm die Schriftrolle an die er mir anbot.

„Eine Mission mit Team 7!" _WAS WIE BITTE Team 7 D-Da ist ja dann auch K-K-Kakashi _

Sarutobi bemerkte meine Abwesenheit „Mayumi alles okay?" Ich fing mich wieder nickte ihm zu und verschwand aus dem Turm. _Ohh nein wie soll ich das überstehen_. Leicht frustriert ging ich dann zum Treffpunkt und siehe da Kakashi kam mal wieder zu spät.

„AHHH er ist immer zu SPÄT!", schrie Sakura durch die Gegend und Naruto versuchte sie erfolglos zu beruhigen.

„Jetzt hör auf hier so rum zu brüllen!", entgegnete Sasuke kalt. _Ich mag ihn nicht er ist so doof_. Ich gesellte mich zu der Runde und wartete schweigend. Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten Wartezeit tauchte der liebe Herr Hatake dann auch auf.

„Entschuldigt ich habe mich auf dem Weg des Lebens verirrt." _Typische Ausrede Kakashi. _Ich wusste das Sakura gleich wieder losbrüllen würde und sagte: „Na dann lasst uns gehen!"

Wie auf ein Kommando folgten mit alle. _Uhh daran könnt ich mich gewöhnen._ Ich musste schmunzeln und lief dann weiter in Richtung Sunagakure. Nach 2 Stunden rennen entschlossen wir uns mal eine Pause zu machen.

„Na endlich ich dachte wir müssen bis Suna durchlaufen!" Sasuke ließ sich theatralisch fallen und schaute mich genervt an.

„Was, ich kann doch nichts dafür! Hättest du früher was gesagt hätten wir auch eine Pause machen können!" Wieder fing ich genervte Blicke von Sasuke auf. _Wie gesagt ich hasse ihn!_ Ich setzte mich auch hin und aß etwas von den Dingen die ich mitgenommen hatte. Als ich aufgegessen hatte bemerkte ich, dass alle eingeschlafen waren. _Die haben echt keine Ausdauer!_ Ich stand auf packte mein Essen zusammen und sprang auf einen Baum wo man bequem sitzen konnte. _Wie lange die wohl wieder schlafen?! _Ich schaute mir die Gegend an und wurde auch langsam müde. Ich lehnte mich an den Baum und schlief leicht ein.

„Hey wo ist Mayumi?" Sakura schaute sich um und weckte hektisch die anderen auf.

„Was hast du?", fragte Sasuke nach dem Sakura ihn weckte. Sakura entgegnete: „Mayumi ist weg!" Alle wurden dann mal irgendwann wach und halfen Sakura suchen.

Kakashi sprang auf den Baum neben mir aber ich bemerkte es nicht. Er flüsterte: „Leute ich hab sie!" Alle kamen angerannt wie kleine Hunde. Sasuke sprang auch auf den Baum. „Ich will sie wecken!" Er grinste und kam nahe an mein Ohr. Er stupste mich mit dem Finger an der Schulter so dass ich leicht wach wurde. „Aufstehen Prinzessin!", er imitierte Kakashi. Ich riss die Augen auf nahm einen Schwung mit den Händen und knallte auf den Boden. „Aua..!" Ich setzt mich auf und rieb mir den Kopf, der verdammt weh tat. „Du Idiot!", schrie ich Sasuke zu.

„Was, ich kann doch nichts dafür das du einfach so einpennst!" Er lachte und sprang neben mich. _DAS bekommt er doppelt und dreifach zurück._ Ich stand auf und putze den groben Dreck von meinen Kleidern.

„Gehen wir weiter!" Kakashis Stimme hallte ein wenig durch den Wald. Wir rannten nun nach Sunagakure und kamen nach 4 Stunden dort an. Ich wusste nicht genau was die Mission eigentlich war aber Kakashi wird wohl wissen was zu tun ist. Der Kazekage empfang uns sehr freundlich und stellte uns Zimmer zur Verfügung. Sakura und ich waren zusammen in einem Zimmer.

„Klein aber recht modern!", sagte sie als sie das Zimmer betrat. Meine Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen denn als ich eintrat und mir die Ecken ansah, sah ich sofort eine dicke Spinne.

„Sakura geh da lieber nicht hin!" Sie steuerte genau auf die Spinne zu.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie und ging weiter. Ich ging auf sie zu und drehte ihren Kopf genau zur Spinne.

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", schrie sieh und sprang auf mich zu. Der Lärm war überall hin zu hören und so stürzte Kakash ins Zimmer.

„Was ist denn hier los!" Ich konnte Sakura nicht mehr halten, tapste ein paar Schritte zurück und knallte mit ihr auf den Boden. _Na wenigstens ist der Boden weich!_ Doch als ich mir den vermeintlichen Boden genauer ansah, bemerkte ich, dass es Kakashi war, der versucht hatte uns aufzufangen. Sofort wurde ich knallrot und ging von ihm runter.

„E-Entschuldigung…", sagte ich ganz leise.

„Macht nichts geht es euch gut?" Sakura und ich nickten als Antwort und standen dann auf. Kakashi stand ebenfalls auf und ging in die Ecke um die Spinne zu vernichten. Als dies getan war ging er ohne noch etwas zu sagen aus dem Zimmer. _Das war mal wieder ober peinlich. _Ich griff mir auf den Kopf und lies mich auf eines der beiden Betten fallen.

„Was hast du?", fragte Sakura als sie merkte, dass ich mich aufs Bett gesetzt hatte. Ich schaute sie an und sagte: „Nichts nichts." Wir bleiben nur für eine Nacht in Suna und brachen am nächsten Tag, am frühen Morgen wieder auf nach Konoha.

Kapitel 2: Zurück!

-In Konoha—

Es herrschte mal wieder buntes Treiben auf den Straßen. Kakashi blieb stehen und wendete sich zur Gruppe: „Ich werde den Missionsbericht abgeben, wir sehen uns später!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in der Menschenmenge. Ich schaute ihm nach und ging dann meinen Weg nach Hause. Ständig dachte ich an die unzähligen, peinlichen Situationen. _Ich muss echt aufpassen sonst mach ich alles kaputt!_ Ich kam bei meiner Wohnung an und schloss die Tür auf. Ich lebe alleine da meine Eltern früh gestorben sind. Ich betrat die Wohnung und schloss hinter mir die Tür.

„Was für ein Tag!" Ich zog die Schuhe aus und ließ mich auf die Couch fallen. Ich saß zirka 10 Minuten so da und starrte in die Leere. Dann stand ich auf und ging ins Bett, denn es wurde langsam dunkel und ich müde.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich die Klingel meiner Wohnung. Immer und immer wieder wurde sie gedrückt als wäre etwas passiert. Ich stand schlaff auf und ging zur Tür und öffnete diese. Kakashi stand vor mir und musterte mich von oben bis unten.

„Na erst aufgestanden!", grinste er mich an. Als mir klar wurde das ich bloß meinen Schlafanzug an hatte wurde ich knallrot und versteckte mich hinter der Tür.

„ehhh… W-Was gibt's?", fragte ich mit erröteten Backen.

„Der Hokage braucht dich es scheint wichtig zu sein!"

„Okay warte kurz!" Ich knallte die Tür zu und ging mich anziehen. Danach rannte ich wieder zur Tür und öffnete diese wieder.

„So lass uns gehen!" Er nickte mir zu und wir gingen zum Hokage. Kakashi klopfte an und man konnte nur ein leises Herein hören. Wir betraten den Raum und Hiruzen schaute zu mir rüber.

„Kakashi könntest du uns alleine lassen?" Er nickte und verschwand. Ich verstand nicht was das ganze sollte. _Was ist hier los!_

„Also es geht um deinen Clan!" Ich schaute ihn an und mir wurde schwindelig alleine beim Gedanken an meine Vergangenheit.

„W-was ist damit?"

„Warst du dafür verantwortlich?" Mir blieb das Herz fast stehen als er mich das fragte. All die verdrängten Erinnerung kamen auf einmal hoch.

„Ich…", kein Ton kam aus meinem Mund. Ich stand da und konnte nichts sagen.

„Mayumi!" Seine Stimme wurde lauter und etwas wütend.

„J-Ja es war alles meine Schuld.." Ich fiel auf die Knie als diese Worte meinen Mund verließen. Hiruzen schüttelte den Kopf und schaute auf seinen Tisch.

„Mayumi das… das ist.." Er sagte dann nichts mehr. Ich hockte nun am Boden und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte.

„Mayumi du weißt das ich das nicht glaube kann, aber es ist nun mal so und ich denke Kumogakure wird dich zur Verantwortung ziehen!", er schaute mich sehr ernst an als ich meinen Kopf hob.

„Ich weiß..", sagte ich mit zittriger Stimme. Ich stand auf und fragte was ich denn jetzt tun sollte doch es kam keine wirklich nützliche Antwort von ihm. Er bat mich es geheim zu halten und dann ging ich auch schon wieder.

Ich ging durch die Straßen Konohas und schaute all den glücklichen Menschen an. _Warum jetzt?_ ,dachte ich und ging nach Hause. In den nächst Tagen geschah nichts Spannendes. Es war so ruhig das es mir Angst machte. _Soll ich nach Kumogkure gehen… oder holen sie mich…_ Diese Fragen schwirrten mir ständig durch den Kopf und konnte mich kaum konzentrieren. Selbst bei Missionen hatte ich ständig Angst jemand könnte mich einfach so töten.

Aber es geschah nichts einfach nichts. Nach zwei Monaten ging ich zum Hokage doch er konnte mir auch nicht wirklich sagen was los ist.

Heute hatte ich zusammen mit Sakura eine Nachtschicht im Krankenhaus, also begab ich mich dorthin. _Vielleicht bringt mich die Arbeit auf andere Gedanken._ Und ja das brachte sie, denn mitten in der Nacht um 4 Uhr kam ein schwer verletzter Ninja zu uns und es war keine geringerer als Kakashi Hatake. _Ich habe ihn noch nie so zugerichtet gesehen!_

„Mayumi kümmere dich um ihn hier sind mehrere die verletzt sind.", sagte Sakura zu mir. Ich lief zu Kakashi rüber. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Zuerst säuberte ich die Wunden und dann heilte ich ihn und langsam hörten die Krämpfe auf und sein Körper entspannte sich. Er keuchte und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen. Ich versorgte noch die letzten Wunden und verband diese.

Kakashi lag stumm auf dem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. _Wie brav er aussieht! _Ich grinste und räumte die Sachen weg. Danach holte ich noch Schmerzmittel.

„Wenn du wieder Schmerzen hast nimm zwei davon mit einem Schluck Wasser." Ich stellte die kleine Schachtel mit den Pillen und das Wasser auf das Kästchen neben ihm. Er schaute mich an und sagte: „Danke, das hast du echt gut gemacht!" Nach diesem Kompliment wurde ich knallrot.

„Gern geschehen.", sagte ich leise. Ich merkte, dass ich sehr müde war. In der ganzen Aufregung habe ich alles vergessen was passiert war. Aber jetzt schoss es mir wie ein Blitz in meine Gedanken.

Kapitel 3: Meine Vergangenheit!

Heute feierte ich meinen 5. Geburtstag und ich freute mich schon riesig. Ich konnte es gar nicht abwarten bis die letzte Stunde in der Schule für Genin zu Ende war. Und endlich das erlösende Klingeln der Schulglocke ließ mich wie einen Frosch auf hüpfen.

„Juhuuuuuuu!", schrie ich und rannte aus der Schule wie eine Irre. Ich beeilte mich wie ich nur konnte und kam zuhause an. Meine Eltern warteten bereits auf mich, aber sie schienen sich nicht zu freuen.

Mein Vater schaute mich streng an und meine Mutter hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ich verstand nicht was passiert war also fragte ich vorsichtig: „Mami, Papi was ist los?" Ich schaute die beiden an doch es kam keine Antwort.

Ein fremder Mann stand plötzlich hinter ihnen. „Ist sie das?" Meine Eltern ließen den vermummten Mann durch. Seine Stimme war rau und eiskalt. Ich hatte Angst, denn der Fremde kam immer näher.

Meine Mutter weiten. Warum?

„Mayumi vergiss niemals, wir lieben dich!", sagte sie und verschwand mit meinem Vater.

„MAMA!", schrie ich verzweifelt.

„Sie können dir jetzt nicht mehr helfen!", der Mann grinste und kam noch näher. Ich ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Was wollen sie von mir?" Der Mann hielt inne und sagte: „Das weißt du nicht?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wollte Antworten.

„Sagen sie es mir!", schrie ich.

„Ist ja gut."

Er holte tief Luft und sagte: „Du hast den Matatabi also den Einschwänzigen in dir versiegelt." Ich nickte und er erzählte weiter.

„Wir sind ein Clan der in Kumogaure nicht wirklich beliebt ist. Damals haben sie uns vertrieben und Ausgerottet!"

„Sie?", fragte ich.

„Dein Clan, der Moriyama Clan!"

"A-Aber… das kann doch nicht sein!", ich schüttelte den Kopf und wollte nicht glauben was ich gerade hörte.

„Es ist aber so du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, und jetzt zu dir!"

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken als er das sagte.

„Was willst du von mir?", ich spürte wie die Kälte mich zum Zittern brachte.

„Du wirst das alles beenden!", er grinste mich an. Ich konnte bloß seinen Mund sehen. Er hatte eine große Narbe am rechten Mundwinkel.

„Was…?!", ich erschrack und dachte er wolle mich umringen.

„Was mit Blut begonnen hat wird mit Blut besiegelt!" Er riss mich an der Hand und platzierte die seine auf meinen Bauch. Seine Fingerspitzen erglühten in blauen Flammen. Er drehte seine Hand einmal um die eigene Achse und wieder zurück. Ich hörte nur wie er sagte: „Endlich.. Vergeltung…"

Den Rest konnte ich nicht mehr hören denn plötzlich war alles Dunkel und langsam umhüllten blau schwarze Flammen meinem Körper. Ich hörte eine Stimme, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was sie sagte. Sie wurde lauter und lauter.

Ein Schrei!

Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu, genauso wie ich meine Augen zukniff. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete sah ich, wie Leute vor mir wegrannten. Die Angst in ihren Augen war riesengroß. Plötzlich erschien vor meinen Augen eine blau erflammte Pfote. Der Matatabi!

„Was zum..?!"

Seine Pranken zerstörten Häuser und töteten unzählige Menschen.

Blut. Blut überall. Auf den noch stehenden Wänden, am Boden ja sogar in der Luft. Überall und ich war schuld daran! Ich sah wie er all meine Freunde tötete und meinen Sensei. Jeder wurde von ihm Getötet.

Ja der ganze Clan wurde ausgerottet. Vom Matatabi, also von mir! Irgendwann wurde ich ohnmächtig und wacht in Konoha auf.

„Sie ist wach!", sagte eine freundliche Stimme. Sofort hörte ich wie eine Tür aufging und jemand hereinkam. Es war der Hokage Minato.

Ich öffnete die Augen und wollte mich aufsetzen doch die Schmerzen im Bauchbereich ermöglichten es nicht.

„Bleib liegen, wir tun dir nichts!" Seine Stimme war so freundlich und warm.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich.

„Das wollten eigentlich wir dich fragen." Ich schaute zu ihm und erinnerte mich an das Massaker.

„Was ist?"

Sofort kullerten mir die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich hab sie alles umgebracht!", schluchzte ich. Der Hokage konnte mir kaum folgen und so erzählte ich ihm alles. Er war bestürzt aber glaubte an meine Unschuld.

Ich schaute zu ihm hoch und fragte: „Was mache ich denn jetzt?"

Minato überlegte kurz und sagte schließlich: „Du bleibst erstmal hier!"

Er schlug mir vor Shinobi in Konoha zu werden und ich willigte ein. So kam ich nach Konoha. Seit diesem Vorfall redete Minato nicht mehr mit mir über diese Ausrottung. Ich dachte immer er würde alles regeln, aber er tat nichts. Später erfuhr ich, dass er alles versucht hatte. Er hatte mich Kumogakure verhandelt und ihnen meine Version erzählt. Doch der Hass zerfraß die Bewohner von Kumogakure. Sie wollten nicht glauben, dass ich nicht schuld daran war. Ich hatte schließlich eine ganze Generation auf dem Gewissen. Es war nicht nur der Moriyama Clan der darunter litt. Auch die restlichen Einwohner und Clans wurden von mir getötet. Ich habe ein ganzes Land zerstört und nun wollen sie Rache.

Doch Kumogakure wollte niemanden umbringen der sich nicht wehren kann, also warten sie bis ich kampffähig bin.

Kapitel 4: Meine Vergangenheit! Teil 2

Ein normaler Tag wie immer. Heute hatte ich meine Beförderung zum Jonin. Ich beeilte mich um rechtzeitig bei der Zeremonie zu sein.

Letzen Endes war ich 10 Minuten zu früh. Genauso wie Kakashi. Ich wusste damals noch nicht was da noch auf mich zukommen würde.

Kakashi kam auf mich zu.

„Hallo Mayumi", er grinste mich an. Wieso ich das wusste ich sah es an seinen Gesichtszügen an den Augen.

Ich war gerade mal 16 und schon Jonin. Viele wollten das nicht glauben, ich übrigens auch nicht. Aber anscheinend sieht Minato großes Potential in mir. Das freute mich und ich hoffe ich kann ihm in Zukunft von Nutzen sein.

Ich unterhielt mich noch ein wenig mit Kakashi und dann begann die Zeremonie.

Ganz Konoha war versammelt. Jetzt spürte ich die unterdrückte Aufregung. Minato hielt eine kurze Rede und übergab mir dann das Wort.

Ich ging zum Pult und stellte mich kerzengerade hin. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Ich atmete tief durch:

„Hallo erstmal und danke, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid!" Ich lächelte und die Stimmung hellte sich ein wenig auf.

„Ich weiß, dass viele von euch nicht glauben könne, das ich mit meinen stolzen 16 Jahren bereits Jonin bin."

Ein Grummeln ging durch die Menge.

„Aber ich denke unser Hokage weiß was er macht und ich bin ihm und euch sehr dankbar, dass ich mich auf diese Weise beweisen kann. Ich werde alles geben für dieses Dorf und es mit meinem Leben beschützen! Danke." Ich beendete meine Rede mit einer Verbeugung und plötzlich fingen alle an zu klatschen. Ich schaute etwas erschrocken drein.

Sie jubelten mit zu und viele schrien: „Das hast du dir verdient!"

Anscheinend habe ich mir einen guten Ruf aufgebaut, ohne es überhaupt zu merken. Ich war über glücklich und schrie noch mal ganz laut: „DANKE KONOHA!"

Minato war recht erstaunt und gratulierte mir zu dieser Rede und dem anschließenden Beifall. Dieser Tag war wahrscheinlich einer der besten.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich regelrecht aus dem Bett geklingelt.

„ICH KOMME JA SCHON!", schrie ich und stand auf. Ich schlenderte zur Tür und öffnete diese.

„Guten Morgen du Super-Rednerin!", Rin grinste mich an. Ich lächelte leicht verklemmt und bat sie herein. Wir setzten uns auf die Couch.

„Was gibt's?", fragte ich sie.

„Also da deine Rede gestern ein großer Erfolg war, wollten wir eine Party für die schmeißen!"

„WAS!", ich war sichtlich schockiert aber Rin grinste mich nur an.

„Das ist also dein Ernst?", fragte ich sarkastisch und sie nickte.

„Natürlich ich mache keine Scherze Mayumi!"

„Und wann ist diese Party?"

„Heute Abend!"

„WAS!", wieder schaute ich sie extrem schockiert an!

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, heute Abend!"

Ich seufzte und nickte nur.

„Aber da gibt es ein Problem!", sagte sie ernst.

„Ach ja?!"

„Ja!"

„Das wäre?", fragte ich schließlich.

„Du brauchst ein Date!"

„Ein Date?"

„Ja.", grinste sie mich an.

„Und ich weiß auch schon wen!"

Ich schaute sie etwas verdattert an und wollte wissen wen sie meint.

„Ich mag dich wirklich sehr Mayumi und ich kenne dich gut und ich weiß auch in wen du verknallt bist!", sie grinste mich teuflisch an.

„Wie bitte?", ich erschrack und stand auf.

„Ich bin doch nicht verknallt!"

„Ohhh doch Mayumi, und zwar in Kakashi!" Woher wusste sie das!

Ich setze mich wieder hin und sie erklärte mir jedes Detail. Sie hatte sogar schon eine Shopping Tour geplant und als mit dem erzählen fertig war schleifte sie mich in mein Zimmer.

„So und jetzt zieh dir was an wir gehen shoppen!"

Ich nickte nur denn wenn Rin sich mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte niemand sie davon abbringen.

Und so zog ich mir bequeme Sachen an und folgte ihr in die überfüllte Stadt. Wir liefen fast 2 Stunden durch die Läden aber fanden nichts.

„Mayumi….!", jammerte Rin.

„Was?!", sagte ich.

„Gefällt dir denn nichts?"

Ich ging weiter und schaute mich um. Die Schaufenster waren mit wunderschönen Kleidern, Schmuck und anderen teuren Sache gefüllt. Doch es sprach mich nicht wirklich etwas an. Dieses Kleid zum Beispiel ist viel zu vornehm und dieses zu kurz, und bei dem fallen mir ja die Brüste raus wenn ich mich nur einmal drehe. Ich schaute mich weiter um und plötzlich sah ich ein glänzend himmelblaues Kleid. Es war lang, bis zum Boden. Um die Taille war eine Schleife gebunden und es gab identische Handschuhe. Ich stand vermutlich wie eine Bekloppte vor dem Schaufenster und starrte das Kleid an.

„Uii das ist aber schön!", riss mich Rin plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Das ist perfekt!", erwiderte ich. Rin nahm meine Hand und zog mich in den Laden. Sofort musste ich das Kleid anprobieren und meine Modenschau machen. Rin gefiel das Kleid sehr und ich muss wirklich sagen es ist wunderschön. Ich drehte mich einpaar mal und es saß einfach perfekt.

„Und wieviel Kostete es!"

13.481,2500 Yen. Ich fiel aus allen Wolken, als ich diesen Preis sah.

„Das ruiniert mich!", sagte ich.

„Wow das ist echt teuer!", nickte Rin mir zu.

Ich überlegte und überlegte dennoch konnte ich mich nicht entscheiden.

„Wollen wir zusammenschmeißen?", fragte Rin.

„Nein das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen!"

„Naja eigentlich doch, schließlich habe ich das alles veranstaltet.", grinste sie.

„Ich zahle es dir auf jeden Fall zurück!", sagte ich und so kauften wir das Kleid gemeinsam. Ich war glücklich und freu mich jetzt schon auf die Party.

Kapitel 5 ist in Arbeit :D


End file.
